Device thermal management is increasingly associated with large distributed heat loads, very high localized heat fluxes, stringent temperature control requirements, and/or difficult-to-meet platform compatibility requirements. Prior approaches to solving these problems include cooling schemes such as pool boiling, detachable heat sinks, channel flow boiling, micro-channel and mini-channel heat sinks, jet impingement, and spray cooling. However, none of these prior approaches has proved uniformly successful in device thermal management. Accordingly, there is a need for thermal management or cooling devices that provide improved performance.